Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry
|upkeep = (per man) (full squad) (full squad w/ squad size upgrade) |prereq = None |production_struc = Panzer-Jäger Kommand |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = Soldier |weapon = MP44 Sturmgewehr Assault Rifles |num_slots = 1 |speed = 3 m/s |produces = Logistik Kompanie * A scout-vehicle production facility. * Costs , * Takes 29 to 39 seconds to construct Kampfgruppe Kompanie * A basic support-unit production facility. * Costs , * Takes 29 to 39 seconds to construct Panzer-Jäger Kommand * An assault-unit production facility. * Requires an existing Logistik Kompanie or Kampfgruppe Kompanie * Costs , * Takes 29 to 39 seconds to construct Panzer-Support Kommand * A heavy support-unit production facility. * Requires an existing Logistik Kompanie or Kampfgruppe Kompanie * Costs , * Takes 29 to 39 seconds to construct Road Blocks * A line of impassable barriers that can only be destroyed by direct firepower. * Requires Scorched Earth Tactics: Roadblocks * Costs nothing. * Takes 10 seconds per piece to construct Barbed Wire * A line of light barriers that prevent passage by infantry. * Requires Scorched Earth Tactics: Roadblocks * Costs nothing * Takes ~2 seconds per piece to construct |num_products = 6 |abilities = Rudimentary Repair * Repairs a vehicle or structure up to 100% Maximum Health, at a slow rate. * Costs nothing * Reduces manpower income by about while active. Advanced Repair * Repairs a vehicle or structure up to 100% Maximum Health almost three times faster than normal repair. * Requires the Advanced Repair upgrade at the Kampfgruppe Kompanie * Replaces the Rudimentary Repair ability. * Costs nothing * Reduces manpower income by about while active. Upgrade to Reinforce Point * Turns a neutral building into a Reinforcement Point that can reinforce and (potentially) heal infantry units. * Requires the Panzer Grenadiers to garrison the target structure. * Requires the target structure to be inside captured and connected territory. * Costs * Takes 30 seconds to complete * Cooldown: None Throw Incendiary Grenade * Throws a grenade that does constant damage over time. Will kill infantry, especially those garrisoned in buildings. * Requires the Incendiary Grenades Global Upgrade from the Panzer Elite Headquarters. * Costs * Cooldown: 240 seconds Throw Anti Tank Grenade * Throws a powerful grenade with 100% chance to penetrate armor. * Requires the Anti Tank Grenades Global Upgrade from the Logistik Kompanie. * Costs * Cooldown: 240 seconds Throw Two Anti Tank Grenades * Throws two powerful grenades in rapid succession, with 100% chance to penetrate armor. * Requires the Anti Tank Grenades Global Upgrade from the Logistik Kompanie. * Requires Tank Destroyer Tactics: Double Infantry AT Efforts * Replaces the Throw Anti Tank Grenade ability. * Costs * Cooldown: 240 seconds Sprint * 50% resistance to Suppression. The squad moves at running speed regardless of cover. * Requires almost all infantry-related upgrades from the various Panzer Elite Base Structures. (see text) * Costs nothing. * Duration: 15 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. Booby Traps (basic) * Plants a bomb in a neutral building, which is automatically triggered when an enemy unit tries to garrison that building. * Requires Scorched Earth Tactics: Booby Trap Building * Costs nothing. * Takes ~10 seconds to complete * Cooldown: None Booby Traps (enhanced) * Plants a bomb in a neutral building, which is automatically triggered when an enemy unit tries to garrison that building. * Alternately, plant a bomb on a Strategic Point, which detonates when the enemy tries to take that point. * Requires Scorched Earth Tactics: Booby Trap Strategic Point * Replaces the Booby Traps (basic) ability. * Costs nothing. * Takes ~15 seconds to complete * Cooldown: 25 seconds Scorched Earth * Renders a sector point completely useless. Some engineer-type units can undo this, given time. * Requires Scorched Earth Tactics: Scorched Earth * Costs nothing. * Cooldown: None |num_abilities = 10 }} The Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry squad is a specialized anti-infantry unit of Panzer Grenadiers, produced by the Panzer Elite in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. It is identical in almost every way to a Panzer Grenadiers squad outfitted with the MP44 Sturmgewehr upgrade, with different production cost, name and uniforms. This small infantry unit is initially weak, but can gain a large number of special abilities thanks to various Panzer Elite Global Upgrades, eventually becoming one of the best close-combat units in the game. Overview Once the Panzer-Jäger Kommand structure has been built, the Panzer Elite player now has two options for producing close-combat infantry units. One option is to simply upgrade an existing Panzer Elite unit with a MP44 Sturmgewehr weapon package, at the cost of . The other option is to produce a unit of Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry, which comes pre-upgraded with this deadly close-combat weapon. Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry is produced at the Panzer-Jäger Kommand for the cost of , . This is more than the cost to produce a Panzer Grenadiers squad, but the Assault Grenadiers come already equipped with several MP44 assault rifles, saving you the need to pay for the upgrade and wait for it to be installed. Initially, the Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry unit is pretty weak compared to other factions' dedicated close-combat infantry. They have only 3 men in a squad, and insufficient resilience to survive a charge at the enemy. Nonetheless, the MP44 is a very powerful weapon, and once it reaches close-range the Assault Grenadier unit can decimate other infantry. Like Panzer Grenadiers, the Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry can provide base-construction services and repair damaged vehicles and buildings. On the other hand, it has the same slow Strategic Point capture rate as all other Panzer Elite Infantry. Like Panzer Grenadiers, the Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry benefits from almost every single Global Upgrade purchased at the various Panzer Elite base structures. Towards the end of the game, this unit will become one of the more powerful close-combat infantry units, achieving both better survivability and a plethora of combat abilities. Most importantly, with the Increase Squad Sizes upgrade purchased at the Logistik Kompanie, this unit will have a maximum squad size of 4 men instead of 3. It will also consume when fully crewed, but will still cost to produce despite the additional man. Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry are used for flanking and destroying enemy infantry positions. Due to the small squad size, they rely on other units to suppress the enemy for them so that they can charge in for the kill - otherwise they can quickly be destroyed themselves. Due to the almost total similarity between this unit an upgraded Panzer Grenadiers squad, this article refrains from containing all the (redundant) explanations of the unit's various abilities, bonuses and upgrades. Please visit the Panzer Grenadiers page for the full details. Weapons Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry are fully equipped with MP44 Sturmgewehrs (Assault Rifles). These are the world's first assault rifles, and they are remarkably deadly at close range, outdoing any Sub-Machine Gun fielded by the other factions. When a fourth man is added to this squad, he will carry an MP44 too, by default. Although the team has one Open Weapon Slot, picking up any abandoned weapon would be a waste since the MP44s take precedence. Unless of course you wish to deny a weapon to the enemy. However, if you grab the weapon and buy Increased Squad Sizes, the new member will be holding that weapon your Grenadiers picked up once you reinforce the squad to 4 men. MP44 Sturmgewehr The MP44 Sturmgewehr, also known as the "StG 44", is the world's first assault rifle. Firing rapidly from a 30-round magazine, this weapon is superior to all submachine guns featured in the game, and is by far the best close-combat weapon available. MP44s fire in quick, 5-10 round bursts. Compared to the American M1 Thompson, they are quicker in both firing rate and reloading speed, more accurate (especially at close distances, where only 1 of every 10 bullets is a miss), and cause 7 points of damage per bullet compared to the Thompson's 5. The MP44 is also more stable than a SMG when the unit is moving, allowing it to remain accurate during a fast charge. In other words, any infantry unit caught in short-range of the MP44-wielding Panzer Grenadiers will be destroyed very rapidly. Being armed with only the MP44s, Assault Grenadiers are vulnerable to armored vehicles, though they can put up some sort of fight with anti-tank grenades and moreso if "Double Infantry AT Efforts" is chosen from the Tank Destroyer Tactics tree. Production The Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry squad, being almost identical to the Panzer Grenadiers, can produce the same structures as that unit, including base structures and (potentially) obstacles. Please refer to that article for more details. Abilities The Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry squad, being almost identical to the Panzer Grenadiers, shares its extensive abilities tree. Please refer to that article for more details. Other Global Upgrade Effects The Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry squad, being almost identical to the Panzer Grenadiers, receives the same benefits from Global Upgrades purchased at the various Panzer Elite base structures. Please refer to that article for more details. Veterancy The Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry squad, being almost identical to the Panzer Grenadiers, shares the same Veterancy Accumulation System and benefits from Veterancy levels. Please refer to that article for more details. Do note, however, that the increased Health and Suppression-resistance bonuses from Veterancy are extremely useful for the MP44-wielding team. Investing in Defensive bonuses may be more worthwhile for this squad. Tactics Please refer to this article for more general details about the general use of Panzer Grenadier Platoons. In a Panzer Grenadier Platoon, Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry squads serve as the primary assault element. It is their job to close the distance with enemy infantry and wipe them all out. In order to avoid getting shot to pieces or suppressed while approaching the target, Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry rely on other elements in the platoon to provide covering fire. Long-range rifles, especially the Gewehr 43 squad, must take cover and open fire at the enemy infantry. Once those are sufficiently suppressed, the Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry makes a run straight for the enemy (or, if possible, runs around obstacles to flank them). Once they get to about 8 meters from the enemy unit, it's usually all over - those MP44'''s will usually destroy the enemy within a few seconds. Even without covering fire, Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry can sometimes just charge at the enemy and come out unscathed. This is especially true once several Global Upgrades have been researched, but more so with Defensive Veterancy Bonuses coupled with the '''Sprint ability. Together, these can raise the Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry's resistance to suppression to such an extent that it can run straight at a Machine Gun without becoming suppressed. Since their tactics involve getting close to the enemy, Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry are usually the ones throwing grenades during an attack. Finally, remember that Assault Grenadiers also operate well in conjunction with most attack vehicles in the Panzer Elite arsenal, including Marder III Tank Hunters and Panthers. While the tanks are busy destroying enemy vehicles, the Assault Grenadiers are tasked with fending off enemy anti-tank infantry units attempting to flank them. These tactics apply equally to Panzer Grenadiers with the MP44 Sturmgewehr upgrade, as they are basically identical to an Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry squad. Quotes On unit selection: "Assault grenadier standing by" "Go ahead commander, we're ready" If you click on the unit several times: On move order: On unit selection when under attack: Gallery Category:Infantry Category:Panzer Elite Units